1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a resistive film type touch panel, particularly, to an electronic apparatus provided with a resistive film type touch panel having a two-point touch detecting function.
2. Related Art
A touch panel has been widely used as an input device which receives an operation from a user. The touch panel is a device that is obtained by combining a display device for performing a screen display and a touch sensor for detecting a touch position, and the touch panel is capable of simply performing an intuitive operation. A resistive film type or an electrostatic capacity type is typical as an operating principle of the touch panel.
Among them, the resistive film type has a basic configuration in which two sheets of resistive films are arranged to face each other at a minute distance, a voltage is applied with respect to one resistive film and the voltage is detected with respect to the other resistive film. Since two sheets of the resistive films come into contact with each other by a touch and a voltage value of a partial pressure ratio is detected corresponding to a contact point with respect to the resistive film of the detecting side, it is possible to specify the touch position.
Since it is possible to detect a touch operation content such as a moving direction by obtaining the touch position in a predetermined detecting period, the operation can be performed corresponding to the touch operation such as a swipe or a tap. The configuration of the resistive film type is simple and the resistive film type touch panel can be manufactured at low cost, and thus, the resistive film type has become the mainstream as a method of the touch panel.